The Reunion
by Kurousama
Summary: # Terkait dengan fic "Watashi no hīrō : 私のヒーロー"# GinHiji


THE REUNION © Kurousama

Fanfic terkait dengan fic _"Watashi no hero"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_Melihat cahaya bergerak semakin jauh._

_Tidak bisa menghentikan meskipun aku ingin. _

_Tangan yang terentang tidak mampu mencapai. Hanya buih-buih disekelilingku yang mampu ke atas menuju kebebasan._

_Dan, aku … tenggelam…_

_Terus tenggelam, sampai di dasar laut dalam yang menakutkan gelap._

_Dingin…_

_Aku tidak bisa bernapas. _

_Bukan.. _

_Bukan udara yang dibutuhkan paru-paruku._

_Tapi, sesuatu untuk hatiku…_

_Untuk jiwaku._

.

.

.

.

Hijikata saat itu hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak mudah didekati oleh siapapun.

Lagipula dengan asal usul dan statusnya, orang-orang disekitar yang mencoba mendekatinya selalu tidak pernah tulus, tidak pernah berniat baik. Itu selalu keburukan, pada akhirnya akan melukainya dan juga ibunya. Karena itu anak semuda itu telah belajar untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun. Mengembangkan rasa tidak nyaman disekitar orang lain. Tidak ingin didekat orang-orang.

Tapi, ketika ada seseorang yang mampu mendekat dan mendapat kepercayaannya. Orang itu akan menjadi salah satu yang berharga dan penting dalam hidupnya. Anak akan rela membuka hatinya, sepenuhnya memberi kepercayaan, dan kesetiaan. Hijikata muda akan membiarkan mereka melihat sisi aslinya, keramahan, kasih sayang, dan senyum hangat indah yang dimilikinya.

Dia memiliki satu yang terpenting. Itu adalah cinta dari ibunya. Dengan cinta itu ia tidak peduli lagi, jika orang-orang yang disekelilingnya membencinya. Tidak memiliki teman-teman satupun.

Ibunya adalah dunianya. Dengan adanya ibu sudah cukup baginya untuk bertahan di dunia yang kejam.

Tapi, tanpa bisa dicegah, ibunya meninggalkannya. Meskipun sangat ingin bersama untuk selamanya takdir bagi ibunya telah mencapai puncaknya. Perjuangan dan penderitaan ibunya telah berakhir.

Kemudian, Hijikata dibawa di bawah perawatan kakaknya –Tamegoro. Saudara tiri telah memenangkan kepercayaannya dengan kepedulian tulusnya. Kakak yang telah dianggap sebagai figur ayah yang dirindukan. Keluarga tanpa ikatan darah, namun sudah menjadi sangat dekat dengan Hijikata. Dan Hijikata muda sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya.

Tapi, sekali lagi. Orang yang disayanginya tidak bisa bersamanya.

Itu… sakit untuk ditinggalkan orang-orang yang dikasihi.  
Itu sedih karena harus menjadi sendirian.

Terlebih lagi. Dia juga tidak bisa tinggal dengan keluarga ayah kandungnya lagi. Mereka jelas-jelas menolak Hijikata muda. Mereka juga telah melukai Hijikata. Dengan mengejek almarhum ibu. Bahkan Tamegoro-nii tak luput menerima kata-kata kasar tak termaafkan dari orang yang disebut saudara.

Lebih baik tinggal di hutan gelap. Lebih baik tinggal kuil bobrok. Hijikata tidak keberatan untuk tidak lagi memiliki rumah, hidup kelaparan sebagai anak gelandangan. Ya, dia tidak keberatan, semua pilihan itu lebih baik dari pada harus memilih tinggal bersama orang-orang brengsek itu. Orang-orang kejam tak kenal kasih sayang, tidak segan untuk merendahkannya, bahkan tidak ragu melukainya secara fisik.

Tidak ada satupun yang mau berdiri disisinya. Tidak juga memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar. Tidak ada yang meringankan kesedihannya.

Seorang anak yang melihat Kakaknya meninggal karena melindunginya. Merasa sangat tertekan karena itu. Jiwanya terluka. Keluguannya dan kemurniannya, sisi kepeduliannya yang begitu kuat dan tulus membawanya untuk memikul semua beban kesalahan, beban yang dalam faktanya bukan sepenuhnya miliknya sendiri. Namun masih membuatnya merasa salah dan terus menyalahkan diri atas ketidakmampuannya. Kesedihan itu terlalu banyak untuk ditanggung anak kecil sendirian. Itu menyakitkan mencengkeramnya dan membuat pandangannya hanya bisa melihat kegelapan pekat.

Hijikata muda hampir mencapai puncak keputusasaannya. Ia hampir sepenuhnya hancur berantakan. Rusak di bawah tekanan.

Lalu, dia muncul.

Di bawah rintik hujan dan dinginnya hembusan angin pagi. Anak dengan fitur tidak biasa, seperti bukan milik dunia ini.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan mata iris kemerahan yang tidak terlupakan. Ia dengan tingkah kurangajar nya, selalu berhasil membuatnya terganggu dan jengkel, membawa Hijikata dalam kemarahan total, senantiasa mengundangnya dalam perkelahian. Tapi meskipun begitu, dibaliknya menyembunyikan maksud tak terduga yang mengejutkan dan baik.

Anak itu bernama Gintoki.

Anak yang mampu membawanya keluar dari kesedihan meski hanya sebentar. Membuatnya lupa semua perasaan menyesakkan. Memberi ilusi kebebasan yang melegakan. Membawa rasa hangat dari persahabatan yang dirindukan. Menghiburnya dengan cara anehnya sendiri. Bahkan menyeka air matanya.

Sungguh Hijikata tidak menyesal bertemu dengan anak itu.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Gintoki sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sekaligus membuatnya mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman baik yang sebelumnya ia tidak punya.

Tangan kecil namun kuatnya menggandeng tangan Hijikata, menuntun ke tempat-tempat yang membuat Hijikata tersenyum senang. Obrolan asal sampai saling melempar lelucon yang menyebalkan yang berakhir perkelahian. Dan ada waktu ketika Gintoki menunjukkan beberapa dasar gerak bela diri dan pedang – menggunakan Bokutou. Di tepi sungai tenang mereka sering mempraktikkan itu. Dan terkadang melakukan duel main-main. Tentu dengan hasil kekalahan mutlak bagi Hijikata disetiap kali percobaannya. #Oh, jangan lupa bonus olok-olok dan tawa mengejek Gintoki!#

Gerakan rumit dan ayunan pedang mematikan, Gintoki tampaknya tahu cara menggunakan pedang seperti perpanjangan tangannya sendiri, begitu akrab dengan bilah tajam di tangannya, tampak begitu kuat dan menakjubkan. Itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Hijikata mulai tertarik dengan seni pedang.

Didorong oleh persahabatan dan juga kompetisi kekanak-kanakan. Hijikata muda bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Sama seperti Gintoki.

Agar bisa menandingi – bisa berada setingkat dengan Gintoki. Dengan begitu Hijikata bisa berdiri bangga disisinya, dan tidak lagi menjadi beban karena kelemahannya. # Tidak lupa melempar balik olok-olok ke wajah Gintoki !#

Itu menjadi tujuan barunya. Tanpa disadari Gintoki telah memberikan alasan dan semangat baru dalam hidup Hijikata.

Meskipun malu untuk mengakui. Hijikata muda diam-diam sangat mengagumi Gintoki.

Bersama Gintoki dan menghabiskan waktunya dengannya. Hijikata menemukan motivasi barunya. Hidupnya tidak lagi terlihat seluruhnya berwana dengan hitam. Satu tujuan sudah cukup menjadi cahaya penerang, semangat yang mendorongnya untuk terus maju ke depan dan menanti hari esok dengan senyum dan penantian.

Tujuan sederhana Hijikata muda saat itu yang ingin dicapai. Bertahan hidup. Dan berlatih sampai menjadi kuat bahkan lebih.

Menjadi kuat sehingga bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Menghapus ketidakmampuan dan kelemahannya. Dia tidak ingin bergantung atau menjadi beban orang-orang didekatnya. Tidak ingin seorangpun berkorban demi dia lagi. Sungguh, dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang selalu terus dilindungi.

Melindungi.

Tampaknya Gintoki semacam orang yang gemar melakukan itu meskipun tanpa upah dan keuntungan, sebaliknya hanya menempatkan dalam bahaya dan luka bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Gintoki muda tidak ragu mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindunginya – dia hanya seorang anak yang baru-baru itu menjadi temannya.

Saat itu, Gintoki datang untuk melindungi Hijikata.

Itu sangat mengejutkannya, Hijikata bisa melihat tekad kuat dalam sepasang mata merah.

Mata kemerahan yang memancarkan kesungguhan dan ketulusan, keinginan kuat untuk melindugi dan membuatnya Hijikata aman. Gintoki menganggap dia teman yang sangat berharga. Hijikata sangat tersentuh karenanya. Dan berhutang hidupnya.

Gintoki tidak ragu mengulurkan tangannya, bahkan menanggung luka baginya.

Anak surai perak tidak akan mundur. Dia berani melawan, menghunuskan pedang pada musuh yang mencoba menyakiti temannya.

Dia akan bertarung sampai akhir, memastikan orang-orang jahat tidak bisa seinci pun menyentuh Hijikata.

Anak surai perak adalah mengejutkan kuat. Gintoki tetap berdiri, tangan kecil berlumuran darah mencengkram pedang dengan erat, tidak pernah menyerah meskipun tubuh kecilnya terhuyung hampir jatuh. Menanggung cedera dan luka parah dari tikaman pedang. Perlahan mulai kehilangan banyak darah.

Dia. Gintoki.

Seorang pahlawan kecil yang pemberani.

Gintoki keras kepala, dia tidak pernah menyerah ataupun kehilangan harapan meskipun sudah terdesak dan kondisinya memburuk. Meskipun terluka parah, tubuhnya merasa sakit bukan kepalang. Dia tidak terlalu peduli. Bagi Gintoki. Yang terpenting baginya adalah melindungi temannya ssat itu. Hijikata.

Tapi, semuanya tidak berakhir bahagia.

Seorang anak kecil yang melawan Amanto. Kalah.

Itu mengerikan, seperti gerak lambat. Hijikata tidak sempat mencapai dia, meskipun ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Lari, dengan luka perdarahan di pahanya terasa berkali-kali lipat menyakitkan disetiap gerak yang dipaksa.

Gintoki memuntahkan darah, pedang menusuk perut sampai menembus belakang. Tubuh kecil lemasnya tanpa daya ikut terseret oleh rantai yang terhubung dengan musuhnya, terbawa dalam aliran air berarus ganas.

Hijikata hampir mencapainya. Tapi, Gintoki telah menghilang di bawah air.

Hijikata tidak ragu, ia bersiap ikut melompat ke dalamnya, demi membawa Gintoki kembali. Tapi, ada lengan berotot yang melilit perutnya. Mencegahnya. Seorang pria bernama Kabu-san menahan Hijikata. Tidak membiarkannya melompat ke arus berbahaya, meskipun Hijikata terus mencakar lengannya sampai berdarah.

Hijikata muda tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Itu terlalu banyak. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang melekat dalam hatinya lagi. Mengapa hal seperti ini terus terjadi!

.

Matahari terbit, cahaya semakin terang memperlihatkan daratan porak-poranda berlumpur dan basah. Air bah dari bendungan yang pecah telah surut dan dataran rendah kembali terlihat.

Hijikata masih berusaha menemukan dia.

Dengan putus asa memanggil namanya.

Kaki kecilnya terus menelusuri jalan, matanya mencari-cari anak surai silver. Hampir mencapai tengah hari Hijikata tidak berhenti. Dia masih terus mencari, tidak ingin menyerah. Meskipun kulitnya sudah menakutkan pucat, kain yang melilit pahanya sudah dibasahi darahnya lagi dan mengalir sampai bawah kakinya, meninggalkan jejak darah disepanjang jalan yang telah di tapak. Sampai tubuh kecilnya yang sudah sangat melemah tidak mampu lagi berjalan. Suaranya hilang, tenggorokannya kering dan sudah terasa sangat sakit seperti telah menelan duri-duri dan pecahan kaca yang merobek kerongkongan. Namun masih dia tidak bisa menemukan Gintoki dimana-mana.

Dia sangat ingin percaya Gintoki pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi sangat sulit pada saat itu. Pikirannya terlalu berantakan. Jiwanya keras menyangkal kehilangan. Dia sungguh tidak ingin ini terjadi. Ia hanya ingin teman pertamanya kembali.

Tubuh mencapai batasnya. Kakinya tidak bisa menopangnya lagi. Hijikata jatuh terduduk. Dilahap kesedihan. Merasa bersalah dan kehilangan yang begitu besar. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis, Hijikata mengira air matanya telah kering. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sekali lagi tubuhnya bergetar dengan setiap isak tangis sedih tak terkendali.

Dia terus menangis sampai pandangan seluruhnya gelap – terseret jauh ke dalam jurang ketidaksadaran.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hijikata muda tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Gintoki lagi.  
Namun, suara hatinya masih terus memohon untuk kepercayaan.

Percaya bahwa Gintoki adalah hidup disuatu tempat dan sehat, Gintoki dengan semangat dan wajah konyolnya terus berlatih dan bertambah kuat setiap harinya.

Berpikir seperti itu dapat meringankan kesedihan Hijikata. Tapi, tidak selamanya selalu berhasil. itu tidaklah cukup untuk menolak semua emosi negatif, takut, kekhawatiran akan kenyataan buruk.

Hijikata adalah diambang ketidakpastian. Harapan dan kepercayaan itu masih terlalu rapuh, itu tidak cukup memperbaiki dia seutuhnya, tidak mampu menopangnya. Dan setiap kali mengingat Gintoki selalu membuatnya air mata. Membangkitkan semua emosi yang merusak Hijikata dari dalam dan ke luar.

Dia sangat menyadarinya, jika ia terus seperti ini. Hijikata muda tidak pernah akan bisa maju. Tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari dinding-dinding yang membatasi geraknya. Hanya akan terus terjebak, kemudian akhirnya akan hancur sebelum bisa mencapai apapun.

Tapi, Dia masih memiliki janjinya. Hijikata masih mengingat janji dan tekadnya dulu.

Karena itu, ia tidak menyerah dan apapun caranya ia harus bisa maju. Dan tidak ingin menyerah sebelum melangkah atau mencoba. Tidak ingin hanya mati seperti pecundang.

Hijikata tahu harus memilih. Itu pilihan yang akan membantunya bertahan, meskipun sebagai gantinya rasa bersalah semakin meningkat, membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang kejam dan tidak tahu berterima kasih. Salah satu pilihannya adalah untuk melupakan semua hal yang membangkitkan emosi yang mengancam untuk menghancurkan dia sepenuhnya. Pilihannya yaitu harus melupakan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Memori bahagia bersama ibunya, Tamegoro, dan Gintoki. Ia akan mengunci semua kenangan bahagia, mencoba sepenuhnya melupakan mereka bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya.

Hijikata terpaksa.

Jika dia tidak melakukan itu. Hijikata muda akan seperti selamanya terkurung oleh dinding-dinding yang menjulang. Itu dinding yang akan membuatnya gila dan mengurung jiwanya sampai membusuk di dalam. Itu akan menjauhkannya dari kesempatan memiliki kebahagiaan, mencapai tujuannya atau menepati janji-janji yang telah dibuat dalam hatinya.

Hijikata harus menghancurkan dinding itu. Meskipun dinding telah dilukis oleh gambar yang menakjubkan indah, meskipun dirambati oleh tumbuhan mawar dengan warna beraneka ragam.

Jika tidak. Hijikata tetap akan menjadi lemah. Dan tidak akan cukup kuat untuk terus maju dan melangkah di jalan yang penuhi duri-duri.

Tapi, seberapa keras ia mencoba. Hijikata sepenuhnya tidak mampu.

Ia tidak bisa menghancurkan satu dinding. Itu dinding terlalu tebal dan kokoh memiliki rantai untuk mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Dinding putih yang dilukis dengan banyak wajah teman pertamanya, dan dihiasi oleh kelopak mawar berwarna merah darah dengan sulur berduri dan daunnya yang berwana perak.

Setiap malam dia selalu mengingat Gintoki. Ia tidak mampu menghentikannya, juga tidak bisa melupakannya.

Mimpinya terkadang membawanya menemui anak itu. Dia melihat Gintoki tersenyum. Hijikata melihat dia baik-baik saja dan sehat dengan masih senyum konyolnya. Bahagia berada disisinya lagi – membuatnya merasa tidak ingin bangun lagi. Tapi, tidak selamanya indah.

Selalu awal dari semua mimpinya membuat lega dan bahagia. Pada akhirnya mimpi itu akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Dan semua mimpi yang didominasi oleh teman pertamanya selalu membuat Hijikata muda menangis dengan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak bisa ia hentikan apalagi melawan.

Semakin banyak mimpi buruk itu datang. Semakin melemahkan harapannya, semakin meruntuhkan kepercayaannya.

_'Untuk bertemu Gintoki kembali.'_

Ia ingin menghapus mimpi-mimpi buruk. Tapi, Hijikata tidak pernah bisa.

_._

_._

_._

_Dunia yang kulihat dengan mata terbuka adalah diwarnai hitam pekat. Terasa seperti berada dikedalaman dasar laut, dengan tubuh terikat rantai tebal yang mulai berkarat. Sepanjang waktu terjebak dalam keadaan ini, membuatku semakin ingin menggapai cahaya dan kehangatan akrab. Aku sangat merindukan hari dimana aku bisa bernapas dengan bebas._

_Aku…. _

_Hanya ingin bisa terbangun dari semua mimpi buruk._

_._

_._


End file.
